


Someday

by LusciaKoushiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AFAB, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Married Sheith, Mpreg, Not Season/Series 08 Compliant, Post-Canon, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Trans Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LusciaKoushiro/pseuds/LusciaKoushiro
Summary: After watching the end of her favorite show, Keith and Shiro's daughter has some questions.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> I had been seeing mixed feelings within the fandom about a certain finale that happened yesterday. And honestly this just sprang to mind. And while struggling with a title the song [Someday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fMs5bxGTvAg) by All 4 One came to mind and honestly I think it fits quite well.

Keith busied himself in the kitchen; cutting vegetables, sauteing meat on the stove top so he could eventually combine them all into the slow cooker. He hummed to himself softly as he prepared their dinner for later, all the while his five year old daughter glued herself to the TV, completely enamored by one of her favorite shows as it was its final season.

As the end credits of the last episode began to roll he heard a small, yet unmistakable whimper. “Kally, you okay?” he asked, a little worried as she had seemed excited only a few minutes ago. When she didn't answer, he turned off the burner and wiped his has clean before entering the living room where he found his little girl sitting with a sad, yet contemplative look on her face. “Sweetheart, what's wrong?”

Kally wiped her silver eyes with her sleeve, shaking her head, her black pigtails swaying from side to side; “Nothing, Daddy.”

“That doesn't look like nothing.” he moved closer to her and gently sat himself down onto the sofa, the roundness of his belly making it a little more difficult than he would have liked, but once seated, he leaned forward the best he could, wanting to be close to eye level with his daughter. “Tell me what's bothering you.”

“It's dumb....”

“I'm sure it's not if you're crying.” He reached a hand out for her to take. When she does he smiles and waits for her to calm her tears.

It only takes a couple minutes with her not wanting to meet his eyes when she says; “Is it bad that I feel sad about my show?”

“Of course not.” Keith says immediately; “It's natural to feel a little sad when something you loved watching has ended.”

“No...”

“No? You're not sad that it's over?”

She shook her head again. “Why is that okay?”

“Why is what?”

“How come two girls is okay on TV?”

“Oh...” now he gets it. “That's a really good question, sweetheart.” He sat back to lean against the back cushion of the couch, tugging his daughter forward so she could climb into his lap, unfortunately his belly had sort of overtaken the spot.

“Keith,” said a voice coming down the hall. Shiro's footsteps were light as he entered the room; glasses falling to the tip of his nose and datapad in hand. It was a wonder that he had yet to walk into any walls. “I'm putting in for paternity leave, but-” he cut himself off as he gazed upon the sight. He watched Keith slightly nod towards their little girl to which Shiro followed, now seeing the sadness in her eyes; “What's wrong, Sweet pea?”

“Why are girls okay on TV, but not boys?” she asked again.

It took Shiro a few seconds to realize what she was asking. He set the datapad down on the coffee table and scooped Kally into his arms, settling her in his lap after taking a seat next to his husband. He took a deep breath; “Well, some people fear what they don't understand.”

“But love is good though...”

“It is. It's probably the best feeling there is in this universe. But sometimes, people don't always think certain people can have it or deserve it.”

“But why? How come knight and kitty can kiss, but the boys from the show I watched with Daddy can't?”

That made Keith smile a little. When Kally was three she had come down with a terrible flu and for nights on end she couldn't sleep; coughing fits, upset stomach, headaches, you name it, but Keith was there for her every night. One night she had gotten sick on the bed, resulting in a quick clean up bath for her and a change of sheets. Shiro took care of the laundry and remade her bed, but instead of laying her back down, Keith took her to the living room and settled down on the couch with her. She rested against his chest as he turned on the TV to find something to watch with her, in hopes it would soothe her from her pain. From that point on when a new season of that show had come out he would scoop Kally up and watch it with her. He was honestly proud to see her asking such questions at a young age.

“Because sometimes people are just told 'no'.”

“But why~?”

“Let's see... how do I put this?” Shiro hummed, thinking of the best way to relate this to someone so young without flat out saying 'people are assholes'. He admired Keith's restraint from doing so as well. “Sometimes you have a company and they work with another company to make a show like the one you watched with Daddy, but sometimes both sides don't always agree.”

She looked at him and blinked, clearly not quite understanding or rather not seeing the whole picture.

“Let me put it this way,” Keith interjected; “You know how sometimes Papa works very closely with Bumpa Koli and Nana?” he saw her nod; “It's kind of like that; two sets of people working on one project together. They talk and make plans and assign jobs to who does what on the project. But once and awhile Papa and Bumpa might not agree on something. And that disagreement could ruin the project if they aren't careful. So if that happened, Bumpa would have to talk to Nana and I as we co-lead the Blades, but Papa is” he brought up his hand as far as he could reach; “at the tipity-top of the Garrison, so if the disagreement happened to involve someone who works for him like Grammy and Grandpa Holt or even Auntie Pidge and Uncle Hunk, Papa would be the only one to have a real say in the matter.”

“So... one company wanted something, but the other didn't?”

“That's my guess.” Shiro said, smiling at Keith for the thoughtful answer.

“How come?”

“Well in one show's case, the one you watched with Daddy, the second company was something called an IP holder. That means they hold legal rights to the property being used. So they have a big say in what happens because they don't want something to look bad on them.”

“Why is kissing bad? You and Daddy kiss all the time!”

Shiro laughed; “That we do, but sadly, some people don't like seeing it. They may accept it to a point in real life that people like myself or your Daddy are in fact real people, but to them in the eyes of storytelling they my find it...” he paused, searching for the right word.

He was coming up empty until he heard Keith say; “Wrong.” And to that his husband nodded.

“But it's not...”she pouted.

Shiro brought her in close, kissing the top of her head; “We know, Sweet pea, but money tends to change people's view. Companies sometimes view their customers as dollar signs than people.”

Kally looked up at him, curious.

“What Papa is saying is that, the people running the show and actually making stories for it want their audience to feel included, like they can relate to the characters in some way. And where that is a wonderful thought, something like liking a boy or a girl would have to be okayed by those higher up in the company. And it's those people who would decide on something like a kiss and have to ask themselves 'is this a bad picture for us'? If it turns out bad than they lose money and reputation which could mean the end of a story before it's even really started.”

Shiro gave a nod; “So in the eyes of the company two girls liking each other is a good way to represent the community, and it is, but on a creative side some might view as safe where as two boys might be too risky.”

“But they aren't different.”

Keith and Shiro shared a look, both smiling fondly as they returned their gazes to the five-year old.

“You are making me so proud, right now.” Shiro said, placing another kiss atop of her head; “I'm glad you see it that way because maybe someday more people in media will too. Believe it or not, we have come a loooooong way from where we used to be. Did you know that I wouldn't have been allowed in the Garrison for liking boys back then? Or I would have to have keep it a secret, but if someone found out I would have been kicked out.”

She let out a very audible gasp.

“But things are different now.” he continued; “My job isn't in danger and others like Daddy and I can get married freely and as you saw in your show today we can see an onscreen romance happen that wasn't just two side characters, but two main characters. And that's a very big deal.”

Keith nodded; “And maybe someday we'll see two men have a chance at romance onscreen.”

“But we did! They just didn't smooch!”

Keith chuckled; “We did, you didn't imagine that. One day the world will be ready to see that kiss.”

“I'm gonna write it!”

The two dads looked down to the girl as she hopped off her Papa's lap.

“Oh yeah?” Shiro asked.

“Yep! Imma write the bestest love story with two boys, just like my daddies! And they are gonna kiss and have babies and be happy!” she took off running down the hall.

Shiro got up from his spot on the couch to kneel in front of Keith, reaching his hands up to rest on Keith's belly. “Think these two will have their sister's tenacity?”

“I hope so.” he replied, carding his fingers through Shiro's white locks as his husband pressed his lips to his belly.


End file.
